


Showdown

by orphan_account



Category: K-on - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song expressing how yui feels about htt .. or what i  think she thinks anyway!...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showdown

Showdown

The world shines gold  
We head out together  
Jump high jump higher  
Dont worry we are closer to the sky now  
My hand fitting in yours perfectly  
We enclose each other in a circle  
The warmth is enough to keep me going

No matter what i am always spacing out  
But when i see my goal theres no stopping me

So plug in my guitar   
I wanna sing and play  
Until the strings rust and break  
My throats dry i dont sound good  
But when i hear our music   
The lyrics keep coming out on their own   
So sing the last verse along with me  
Together we will have sparkling showdown

Living as normally when i am alone  
But when the stage is set   
We play in complete sync  
We are something else entirely  
From being clueless to perfectly ambitious   
I am transformed into a new ME  
If we are walking together the road may never end

Shredding weird notes during rehersal   
But when we are live my fingers move down the frets creating a harmony

Always stuffing down delious food  
We will always sound good even if dont practise much  
Because when play we play from our hearts  
Our racing hearts combine into one epic beat  
Here we go again   
I love it when they shout and clap for us   
I hope we can play forever and ever  
Our songs with fluffy lyrics etched in our memories

So dont stop the show  
I wanna sing and play   
Until the strings rust ans break  
The show cant be over  
We still have to give an encore  
When we are together the music fills tge auditorium completly  
We finished the last song but i m gonna sing it all over again  
So sing with me girls  
Sweat reflecting the lights our smiles never leaving  
Congrats! We did a great show  
Together we will have a sparkling showdown

-PGK

**Author's Note:**

> Comments plz!


End file.
